un recuerdo fue solo el comienzo
by ElizabethCullenSntz
Summary: un recuerdo, que sigo enterrando y un pasado que vuelve a renacer.-Como puedo olvidar lo que le hiciste a mis padres como puedo amarte sin odiarte?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas este es mi primer fic y la verdad no tenía planeado subir alguna historia pero una amiga me dio los ánimos suficientes eh incluso se puso a escribir ella, bueno sin mas rodeos les dejo mi primer capitulo :D**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella swan y tengo vagando 100 años desde aquel día el cual prefiero olvidar, eh querido adaptarme con los humanos y lo eh logre hace 50 años aunque debo decirles que fue muy duro eh incluso casi me como a algunos humanos, era 1960 en el hospital principal de chicago, estaba muy nerviosa, pero era más fuerte mi deseo de dejar de ser un mostro, ese horrible día al parecer había habido un gran accidente pero fue un principio el cual agradecí a Carlisle

Flas back

Había demasiados cuerpos desangrándose y mi garganta ardía como un demonio estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando una enfermera me pregunto

-¿eres un familiar de alguien?

-no – respondí

-entonces necesito tu ayuda, ve ponte este uniforme y ven ayudarme- me dijo - necesitamos mucha ayuda- y yo me quede atónita ¡quería que la ayudara!

-No, lo siento pero yo no sé nada yo solo estaba… estaba buscando alguien pero al parecer no esta en este hospital asi es que yo me tengo que ir - tratando de zafarme de esta situación

Pero al parecer a ella no le importo y me jalo si supiera que yo era vampira correría de mi pero ella me estaba arrastrando a lo que ha sido mi comida durante décadas! No sabía qué hacer iba aprovechar el momento en que saliera de mi vista para salir de esta lugar, pero no contaba con que encontraría a otro vampiro en este lugar, al parecer el también noto mi aroma y me acorralo pero me sorprendieron sus ojos eran color oro como la familia que consi en Alaska, acaso el también se alimentaba de animales

-¿Quién eres y que haces en este lugar!- pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

También note que traía bata entonces oh era doctor o solo era un disfraz, pero entonces porque tiene los ojos dorados! Si no está aquí por comida porque está aquí?

-porque al contrario de ti yo deseo ayudar a los humanos-dijo, dios todavía seguía hablando sin que me diera cuenta! Definitivamente a pesar de tener 50 años seguía siendo tonta. Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo me sentí indignada a que me dijera y me restregara que soy un moustro, y le respondí.

-Eh! Yo también quiero ayudar a los humanos pero estoy atrapada en esta sed!- dije casi gritando y deformando mis facciones, sus ojos tomaron un poco de duda y dijo

-entonces vete de aquí o lo único que provocaras será un desastre- dijo totalmente calmado

-No, yo... yo quiero estar aquí sé que puedo controlarme, yo quiero aprender por favor enséñame quiero mejorar mi autocontrol- dije casi nerviosa, lo cual me sorprendió puesto que yo era una vampiresa

Lo dudo durante unos minutos para decir -te daré una oportunidad, pero si llegas a descontrolarte te quemare viva - yo solo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza, no lo podía creer!

Por cierto me llamo Carlisle Cullen- extendiendo su mano

-Isabella swan mucho gusto Carlisle- dándole mi mejor sonrisa

Fin flash back

Desde aquel entonces Carlisle me enseño a cazar animales, y controlar mi sed, a pesar de ser un vampiro solo, siempre estuvo apoyándome cuando más lo necesité era como un padre para mí. Con el tiempo me fui adaptando y Carlisle se hiso pasar por mi padre adoptivo y me ayudo a entrar a una universidad y así empecé mi carrera en medicina, quería ayudar a los humanos como lo hacía Carlisle después de un tiempo nos tuvimos que mudar a Washington pues lo humanos empezaban a sospechar, ese lugar empecé a ejercer junto con Carlisle y me convertí en su hermana pero me seguía tratando como a su hija, a pesar de que éramos una familia pequeña solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Hasta que llego Esme a nuestras vidas, ella había escapado de casa y lamentablemente se topo con uno de nuestra especie y la convirtió, sin embargo el vampiro que la convirtió la dejo abandonada a su suerte fue cuando la encontramos en una de nuestras salidas de caza

Flash back

Estaba afuera de nuestra casa en el bosque, esperando a que Carlisle terminara su guardia en el hospital.

-estoy listo bella nos podemos ir- llegando rápidamente a mi lado

-ok, ¿a dónde iremos? - tomando el mapa de sus manos

-a los alrededores no quiero matar a una osa, me complacería con un siervo- aumentando el paso

Y corrimos a los a los alrededores él fue el primero en encontrar a su presa , en lo que el cazaba me fui a buscar mi presa encontrándome con un cervatillo, todos mis sentidos se concentraron en atrapar a ese delicioso manjar, estaba a punto de saltarle encima hasta que Carlisle llega a mi lado distrayéndome diciendo.

-bella creo que tenemos problemas hay un vampiro merodeando por aquí y no conozco su aroma- al ser nosotros solo 2 nos encontrábamos un poco en desventaja pero al ser Carlisle un vampiro con más de 300 años conocía muchos lugares y por consecutivo muchos vampiros, encontrándonos de vez en cuando algunos en nuestras salidas.

-será mejor que vallamos a ver quién es antes de que nos cause algún problema con los humanos- corrimos hacia donde nos indicaba el aroma era una vampiresa pero estaba hecha un ovillo

-hola- exclamo Carlisle, pero ella creo que aun no había notado nuestra presencia.

-¿disculpa pero quien eres? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- acercándome con cuidado pero ella se levanto y me abrazo y empezó a sollozar en mi hombro.

-n...no...no me.. no me hagan daño Y.. Yo.. Yo necesito ayuda-sollozando más fuerte

-te llevaremos a nuestra casa ok?-dijo Carlisle tomándola de la mano para llevarla a nuestra casa

Fin flash back

Llegando a casa ella se tranquilizo y nos conto toda su historia al parecer ella había sufrido en manos de otros vampiros, dándonos a entender a mí y a Carlisle que su creador la había abandonado a su suerte. Se presento y la dejamos estar con nosotros pero nos acostumbramos tanto a ella que Carlisle y yo le pedimos que se quedara, ella me recordaba a los vagos recuerdos de mi madre humana, y en parte aunque Carlisle no me lo admitiera el estaba enamorado de Esme, un día sin que me diera cuenta se fugaron dejándome a mi sola la casa, llame al celular de Carlisle pero lo tenía apagado ¡genial! Una semana después llegaron con un anillo de matrimonio no lo puedo creer se habían casado y no me invitaron!

Días después parecíamos una autentica familia pero a pesar de tener a Carlisle y a Esme veía el amor que se profesaban me sentía en mal tercio y vagaba en el bosque recodando mi pasado

Yo tenía vagos recuerdos de mi infancia pero eran borrosos y algunas cosas las había olvidado por completo, pero había solo un recuerdo que nunca podría olvidar como uno de mi especie mataba a mi padres humanos mientras yo estaba escondida tratando de escapar, pero no fue suficiente me atrapo y me llevo con él, el era extraño pues solo me miraba yo estaba completamente asustada era una adolecente, hormonal y tonta, al principio me había desmayado y al despertar pensé que era un ángel que tonta fui era un demonio que no tubo consideración con mis padres solo llego y los mato, me tubo cautiva durante unos días y después me dejo en un orfanato en aquel entonces tenía 17 años, pero incluso ahora no comprendo porque no me mato, así como mato a mis padres, cada vez que me miraba en el espejo, ese vampiro venia a mi mente sus ojos color borgoña fieros y aterrorizantes ocupaban mi mente.

**Hola espero que les guste este fue mi primer capi ténganme consideración soy primeriza jajaja tomatazos?, opiniones?**

**me dejan un RR? Si? Gracias por leer!(:**

**by. ElizabethCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que muchas no dejan RR pero no importa soy feliz mientras lean!, aunque 1 no hace mal (ojitos) y también perdónenme eh estado demasiado entretenida con un dorma que me recomendó una amiga hehe**

**CaMi-insuol**** Gracias por leer! Sin ti no termino nada jajaja n.n'**

**Bueno sin más distracciones aquí les dejo el capítulo 2! **

Estaba dando vueltas por la casa intentando distraerme de mi pasado, estaba tan distraída que no vi cuando apareció un rubio y una pequeña duende

-hola bella! Como estas? Hola yo soy Alice y el es Jasper mi esposo, estas bien?, donde están Carlisle y Esme?...- dios mío hablaba demasiado y muy rápido algunas cosas no le alcazaba a entender apresar de ser una vampira.

-oye oye espera!, pero como tú sabes mi nombre?- interrumpiendo su discurso, como es que sabia mi nombre. Yo ni siquiera la conocía.

-no pusiste atención ash bellita no sabes ya esperaba encontrarte siempre quise a un hermana!..- y bla bla bla, pero quien se creía, pero este momento me recodo a alguien, tal vez era como Eliot pero no, no creo.

-disculpa pero podrías dejar de hablar como si se te fuera a acabar el mundo y decirme bien, me has dejado confundida.- dije con un poco desesperación

- bueno ok!- con demasiada alegría- que tal si vamos a casa y le explicamos también a Carlisle y a Esme te parece?-Como…?aghh

-si está bien solo síganme- el rubio al parecer era muy serio y la duende llamada Alice no dejaba de bailar alrededor de él, me pregunto si a los vampiros también nos dan dolores de cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa solo estaba Esme leyendo una revista, ella era muy amorosa y siempre recibía a los invitados con demasiada amabilidad para mi gusto, pero que podría hacer era Esme. Alice prácticamente se aventó arriba de Esme y lo primero que pensé es un ataque y la empuje lejos de Esme no confiaba en ella, me puse delante de Esme y me agazape.

-oye bella no te preocupes no pensaba atacar a nadie solo quería abrazar a mi nueva madre.-QUE! Su nueva madre! Enserio no la comprendía y me volví a preguntar si los vampiros podrían contraer la locura

-ok tu mente ah de ser un revoltijo será mejor que nos sentemos yo les contare- al parecer Esme también se mostraba un poco confundía con la situación,

-sí creo que será lo mejor- todos pasamos a la sala y ella empezó a hablar

-bueno lo primero yo soy Alice y el Jasper creo que ya lo sabes bella- dijo la pequeña duende dirigiéndose hacia mí, yo solo asentí.-como verán sé sus nombres y es que yo tengo un don, puedo ver el futuro y hace poco me llego esta visión desde entonces no deje de tener visiones con ustedes así que yo y Jasper nos dirigimos hacia aquí se que con ustedes podremos tener una vida mejor en vez de vagar nosotros dos solos por el mundo, también se que tienen una dieta estricta y ustedes comen animales en vez de humanos, aunque tengo una pregunta bella porque tú y Carlisle estaban en un hospital?

-muy sencillo ahí trabajamos él es un doctor y yo por el momento solo soy una enfermera- dije orgullosa de mi auto control

-cómo es posible, yo no puedo estar ni cerca de un humano- hablando por primera vez un muy sorprendido Jasper.

-pues veraz tener 50 años de práctica continua ha sido difícil pero eh superado gracias a Carlisle.

-Entonces desde que naciste jugaste a ser el la doctora?- con voz cortante un Jasper ya un poco exaltado daba miedo su expresión

-oye esto no es un juego y no para tu información acabo de cumplir 100 años- poniéndome de pie para salir de la casa

-espera no era su intención-dijo la pequeña duende calmando al exaltado jasper- es solo que es muy raro que ustedes hagan algo así y el no está acostumbrado con los humanos y menos con humanos sangrando el fácilmente pierde el control perdón.

-ok, está bien solo… yo me voy necesito alimentarme- Salí de casa y luego, luego encontré a un venado y fui detrás de él al parecer ya estaba viejo pues no dio mucha lucha, después de comer otros 2 fui al risco a pensar.

Al volver a casa estaba Carlisle esperándome afuera

-hola- dijo Carlisle en voz baja, el sabia la razón por la que de repente me iba yo solo fui y lo abrase, el me regreso el abrazo, después de unos minutos entramos a la casa.

Las semanas pasaban rápido y mi simpatía hacia Alice mejoraba era demasiado alegre y obsesiva con las compras me dio más miedo que Jasper enojado, en cuanto a Jasper era demasiado tranquilo pero un día logre sacarle un hola y desde entonces platico con él, descubrí que él fue un soldado y que una vampira llamada María, quien lo utilizo, lo convirtió, también me dijo como conoció a Alice, el también se había asustado, ya que ella llego de la nada y lo llevo con ella, directo a una capilla para casarse definitivamente Alice estaba loca, el era más abierto con todos, en cuanto a mi trabajo, con Carlisle iba mejorando pero el hecho de que seguía siendo una vampira con 50 años en esto, Carlisle me ganaba pues tenía más de 300 años ayudando a los humanos me sorprendía su auto control, y el hecho de que ahora mi familia había crecido considerablemente, pero aun así me sentía desplazada pues eran 2 parejas ahora y mas con Alice y Jasper, dios! tenía que salir, los sonidos nada discretos perturbaban mis oídos y mi pobre mente inocente, y me seguí preguntando cuando encontraría a esa persona que decían en los libros esa persona especial, definitivamente dejaría de leer ese género solo me causaba demasiadas ensoñaciones, y dolor.

Hoy era mi guardia en el hospital y Carlisle se ofreció a quedarse también pero lo mande a casa con Esme. No quería que Carlisle dejara sola a Esme por mí, me dispuse a checar a los pacientes del piso, pero al parecer alguien todavía no estaba dispuesto a dormir. Jacob oh como le gustaba que le dijeran Jake aun estaba despierto el llevaba 2 meses internado por su enfermedad, su padre era discapacitado y no podía venir muy seguido y sus hermanas solo lo visitaban cuando tenían tiempo de sus trabajos, el era un niño muy agradable.

-Hola Jake, porque no estás dormido aun?- sonriéndole

-es que estaba esperando a mi linda enfermera ah que me diera mi medicamento-dijo el muy pícaro

-Jake ya te dio tu medicamento el doctor como te sientes?-pregunte al parecer tenía fiebre pues tenía sus mejillas coloradas.

-Jake deja te pongo el termómetro quiero checar tu temperatura-moviendo con cuidado su brazo para poner el termómetro. Unos instantes después le quite el termómetro y si efectivamente traía temperatura salí rápidamente de su cuarto para ir por su medicamento a paso humano pues tenía que disimular oh descomponer las cámaras para que no me vieran, al llegar le apliqué el medicamento.

Estuve monitoreando a Jake durante toda la noche pues al estar enfermo de leucemia era más delicado su estado de salud. Al volver de mi guardia al parecer nomas estaba Jasper pues Alice y Esme se fueron a de compras que suerte logro escapar de la duende

-Jasper te parece si salimos a pasear antes de que lleguen Alice y Esme?

-claro, no te molesta que de paso valla por mi cena verdad?

-no, claro que no, vamos.

Y así salimos de la casa al parecer a Jasper le fue bien pues encontró a un puma y aun así quería comerse al oso, él al contrario de Alice creo que me entendía, el se convirtió en el hermano que no tuve ni cuando era humana, íbamos tranquilamente rodeando la ciudad hasta que Jasper localizo un aroma a vampiro cerca, al parecer quería ir no le podía negar nada cuando utilizaba el gesto que Alice utilizaba para llevarme de compras, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro, al avanzar unos kilómetros más Jasper encontró a uno de nuestra especie, pero no me gusto nada ya que ese vampiro a pesar de tener los ojos color oro, sus facciones eran algo que estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente, el era el moustro que me quito lo que mas quería.

**Hahaha bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdón si se encuentran con una de mis faltas de ortografía espero que me dejen aunque sea un RR no pido mucho aunque nomas tenga una carita en el RR no importa. Espero que me comprendan no actualizare muy seguido me distraigo mucho denle gracias a ****CaMi-insuol**** que me insiste en escribir junto a ella y si tienen tiempo y les gusta inuyasha como a mi pásense a su fic! http : / www. Fanfiction .net s /7682085/5/ Una_nueva_historia(sin espasios)**

**Gracias por leer mis locas ideas (:**

**Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año **

**By… ElizabethCullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas bueno la verdad se cayó la red de internet y pues al no tener distracción eh aquí el 3er capítulo espero que les guste.**

CaMi-insuol nuevamente gracias por leer y apoyarme en esta locura (:

cullen-lutz-viannette que bueno que te gusto!, no te preocupes, pronto aparecerán emmet y rose

**Y algo que se me paso en el capitulo anterior los personajes son de stepahie meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi gusto y la trama es solo mía n.n**

_al avanzar unos kilómetros más Jasper encontró a uno de nuestra especie, pero no me gusto nada ya que ese vampiro a pesar de tener los ojos color oro, sus facciones eran algo que estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente, él era el moustro que me quito lo que más quería._

Me quito a mis padres.

-Hola me llamo Edward- solo fui consciente de esas palabras, no me importaba su nombre pero hoy sería su funeral, yo misma jure en la tumba de mis padres que lo mataría pasara lo que pasara, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente, con mis sentimientos llenándome la cabeza me abalance sobre el atacándolo pero no contaba con que fuera demasiado rápido, automáticamente Jasper me tomo de la cintura y quiso detenerme pero estaba tan enojada casi veía rojo, quería matarlo.

-Estás loco será mejor que me sueltes yo matare a ese mal nacido, suéltame lo matare- gritaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales.

Jasper intentaba calmarme pero no podía a pesar de tener su poder de controlar los sentimientos, en cambio mi objetivo, solo veía la escena preocupado, ja malnacido lo mataría.

-calma bella, por favor, actúa civilizadamente, que te ah hecho Edward- con voz calmada mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

-ese maldito mato a mis padres los mato sin importarle que yo estaba ahí y para colmo me secuestro y me dejo días después en un orfanato y para colmo una estúpida resentida con él me convirtió en lo que soy, lo matare, me oyes te matare, Jasper suéltame, suéltame necesito matarlo - empezando a sollozar, en ese instante el poder de Jasper actuó sobre mi adormilándome, mientras él me veía con cara de arrepentimiento nunca lo perdonaría.

-eso es verdad?- le pregunto Jasper mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia nuestro hogar y ese maldito nos seguía acaso Jasper estaba loco nomas, porque tenía todo su poder sobre mi si no ya estuviera muerto

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento creí que ella había muerto hace décadas, en esos tiempos era un vampiro rebelde hasta que los vulturi me llevaron con ellos, y ahora soy así creo que tiene más de razón para matarme, eh lastimado a demasiada gente en mis 150 años de vida, creo que será mejor que me valla..

-hola?, interrumpo algo?-dijo Esme con su amabilidad- pero Jasper que le paso a bella porque esta así- intentando cogerme en brazos

-lo siento madre la tengo bajo mi poder pero se resiste, si la suelto matara a Edward y algo me dice que después ella se arrepentirá- ja arrepentirme de matarlo nunca.

- oh am disculpa, pero quien eres, que le paso a bells porque esta así y porque quiere matarlo? – dijo Alice dirigiendo la mirada hacia el desconocido, para luego dirigirse a Jasper con notable preocupación por mi

- emm… soy Edward, lo siento creo que son problemas del pasado.

-problemas del pasado!-Respondí entre dientes- si a eso le llamas el que hayas matado a mis padres cuando era humana y que por tu culpa me convirtiera en tu especie eres un maldito- recuperando la furia y tratando de zafarme de Jasper.

-ohh- dijeron espantadas Alice y Esme, al instante vi a Alice tensarse yo sabía que se significaba esto estaba teniendo una visión. Aproveché este momento de distracción para zafarme de un Jasper preocupado por su esposa, y me abalance a él lo sujete del cuello levantándolo para tirarlo al piso, pero al momento de golpearlo sus ojos me hicieron detenerme, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi mano hasta mis pies, yo sabía que significaba esto Alice me lo había dicho antes, esto no podía pasar, no!

-bells será mejor que lo sueltes, oh te arrepentirás de ello lo acabo de ver-dijo Alice con cara de arrepentimiento

El solo me veía, pero su mirada no era de miedo era de adoración, alegría de… de amor yo estaba en shock qué diablos estaba pasando. Jasper me llevo a mi recamara y me acoso en el sofá hasta que llego Carlisle y trato de traerme de regreso pero yo no podía mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Solo fui consciente de la oscuridad que me rodio.

**Edward pov.**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquella niña que me atraía de sobre manera su sangre, a la cual no podía leerle la mente, era ahora una de mi especie, y para colmo ella era la persona que tanto tiempo estuve buscando, la razón por la cual Tania estaba enojada conmigo. Ella, la razón por la cual cambie, yo era un moustro, ese pobre ángel había sufrido por mi culpa por mi rebeldía, tenía que salir inmediatamente de aquí, tenía que pensar ahora que sabia gracias a la chica vidente, que ella era la persona que tanto desee en toda mi vida no podía creerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir al chica vidente me detuvo.

-a donde crees que vas si crees que te dejare ir así como si nada estas muy equivocado, tienes que decirnos que paso, yo se que viste lo mismo que yo, acaso vas a abandonar al amor de tu vida así como si nada

-pero ella nunca me perdonara, jamás ella me matara y sufrirá más lo mejor será que me valla.

-créeme la conozco y si te vas ella insistirá en ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo con tal de darte muerte- dijo Alice, tenía razón era un posibilidad pero aun así si me quedara ella me matara

-pero que quieres que haga si me quedo oh no, ella me matara, me odia con toda su alma-diciendo una gran verdad. Que por alguna razón me dolió.

-disculpa, Alice pero podrías dejarme a solas con Edward-interrumpiendo el más viejo del clan llamado Carlisle.

-claro papa, iré a ver a bells, por cierto no despertara ni hoy ni mañana tardara días en salir de su estado de shock- al parecer entre ellos no se dirigían como si fueran un clan oh una guardia como los vulturi, se trataban como si .. Fueran una familia.

-ok Alice, gracias, aun así trata de hablarle no es normal que un vampiro quede en ese estado- al parecer el tenia mucha experiencia con vampiros para decir eso.

-te parece si salimos y me cuentas tu parte de la historia-hablando tranquilamente yo solo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un pequeño rio.

-la hiciste sufrir demasiado y por lo que me conto Alice creo que estas atrapado en un total drama-tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso

- yo… yo la verdad no sabía que ella se había convertido, yo desde que la deje en ese orfanato cambie, yo, eh vivido atormentado con su rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras yo mataba a sus padres, yo no puede tocarla ella tenía el mas delicioso aroma, pero algo me impedía el que me acercara a ella, no podía leer sus pensamientos y cuando pude la deje en el orfanato, yo… perdón, yo… yo no sabía-tirándome de rodillas frente a Carlisle.

-tranquilo no te aremos nada, ella tendrá que decidir qué hacer, y te informo para que no te espantes ella tiene un don, tiene un campo tanto mental, como físico, debes tener cuidado 100 años no pasan desapercibidos para un vampiro, pero aun así creo que tendrás que ayudarnos a sacarla del trance… quiero recuperar a mi hija.

-yo tengo una pregunta porque se tratan como si fueran familia acaso son familia?

-no es algo que hice gracias a ella, ella fue mi aprendiz, tenía que darle un titulo para que pudiera aprender así es que decidimos que sería mi hija y así ah sido durante 50 años y la aprecio mucho igual que Jasper y los demás, así que debes tener cuidado si no quieres tener más enemigos.

-yo lo entiendo, pero no entiendo como podre conseguir su perdón, ella me odia-lamentándome de nuevo por lo que había hecho con su vida, y en cuanto a Tania tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que le hiso.

-yo te diré como, yo te ayudare no te preocupes solo pon atención a lo que te diga Marie Alice Cullen- saliendo de la nada Alice, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, acaso estos vampiros estaban locos, creo que venir a este lugar fue mala idea pero no me arrepiento y que el destino diga lo que tenga que ser.

**Hola de nuevo chicas y por si acaso hay un chico por ahí espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya saben déjenme tan siquiera una carita en el RR no les pido mucho y perdónenme si tengo algún horrorsote de ortografía tienen que comprenderme soy primeriza haha**

**Y de nuevo les digo si les gusta inuyasha pásense por el fic de mi amiga está muy bueno, a mi gusto jeje :3 ****http : / / .net / s / 7682085/ 1 / Una_nueva_historia**

**Sin más distracciones me voy saludos**

**By. ElizabethCullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! De nuevo perdón por no actualizar tan seguido pero me pierdo en otras cosas, y les digo no es fácil escribir una historia puf… bueno con mucho esfuerzo me eh sentado a escribirlo espero que les guste! **

**Alice pov.**

Mientras escuchaba, sabía que yo podría ser de gran ayuda, después de todo bella me lo agradecería un día así que, salí de la casa y en un instante estaba al lado de Carlisle diciendo.

-yo te diré como, yo te ayudare no te preocupes solo pon atención a lo que te diga Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-no pude evitar dar saltitos, esto iba ser muy emocionante…

Estaba realmente emocionada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por bella después de intentar hablar con el vampiro que hiso, que bella sufriera siendo humana, aun recordado mis visiones donde ella estaba feliz tomada de la mano de Edward, recorriendo un prado lleno de flores, valla en cierta parte para mí era demasiado tonto, pero no podría decir eso, pues bella estaba realmente alterada porque con él, había sentido la corriente que sientes cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, no sabía qué hacer con bella, ella al parecer entro en pánico y al saber que él era la persona que tanto estuvo buscando o espero encontrar durante 100 años no podía creerlo, si algo así me pasara, puf, definitivamente yo estaría igual que bells, comprendía a bells. Subí a su habitación, y me senté a su lado ella estaba totalmente quieta, no movía ni las pupilas de sus ojos, si no fuera porque éramos vampiros, diría que estaría muerta oh era una estatua, yo solo me limite a quedarme sentada en su cama, a eso de una hora Jasper llego a mi lado y me dijo:

-Parece que nuestro visitante se quedara, Carlisle le convenció de quedarse hasta que bells, recobre la conciencia.-

-lo sé, lo estaba escuchando todo- dándoles una mi sonrisas mientras él me tomada de la mano, dándome ánimos.

**Carlisle pov.**

No podía creer que el causante de tanto sufrimiento de mi pequeña bella, fuera él, se veía tan pacifico, de cierto modo me recordaba a mí, pero tenía que resolver este problema, concia a bella muy bien y sabia que cuando se recuperara de su asombra miento, irá a darle caza hasta el fin del mundo, no podría permitir que bella hiciera eso pues no quería, que callera en las manos de los vulturi ni mucho menos que perdiera el control de ella misma. Era lo mejor que Edward se quedara y así podríamos arreglar oh tratar de arreglar esto. Después de que tuvimos nuestra pequeña platica Jasper fue y le aviso a Esme de nuestro nuevo huésped. Al llegar a lado de Esme, se notaba que ella no estaba de acuerdo, pues no le gustaba ver sufrir a bella pues era su hija.

-enserio es la mejor opción Carlisle? No quiero que nuestra bella sufra más de lo que sufrió cuando era humana-Dijo Esme abrazándome por la espalda

-sí, es lo correcto Esme, es mejor tener bajo nuestro control el problema que ir persiguiéndolo por el mundo, no crees?

-sí, pero aun así, ese tal Edward no me inspira mucha confianza.

-no te preocupes Esme todo estará bien ok?

-ok, será mejor que vayas a ver como esta bells, yo iré a decirle unas cuantas palabras a ese Edward- vaya al parecer Esme, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por bella, no quiero imaginar que le dirá.

En cuanto se fue a hablar con Edward yo subí al cuarto de donde estaba bella.

-como sigue? Le pregunte a Alice, Jasper solo se limitaba a abrazar a Alice

-no muestra ningún signo de querer moverse- con evidente preocupación.

-bueno pueden retirarse yo me quedare con ella, Jasper por favor vigila a Esme. Creo que nuestro visitante no es de su completo agrado.

-Esme?-pregunto Alice-pero es Esme ni cuando llegamos Jasper y yo mostro desconfianza, no puedo creerlo esto será difícil.

-Lo sé Alice- sentándome a un lado de la cama de bella.

Al salir Alice y Jasper me dedique a hablarle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero me sorprendió que ella me abrazara, pobre de bella.

**Bella pov.**

El ser sádico de ojos borgoña era mi… mi…, no podía ni pensarlo, no. Esto debe ser un error del destino, esto no debería de pasar y menos con él, no con el asesino de mis padres. Cuando llego Carlisle dijo unas palabras yo solo lo abrace tenía que salir de esta casa y sabia que Carlisle me comprendería, no podría verle tenía que ir a ver las tumbas de mis padres necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Después regresaría a arreglar cuentas.

-Carlisle, necesito irme, necesito aclarar mi mente- le dije en voz baja, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-lo sé pequeña pero tienes que volver pronto y antes de irte tienes que despedirte de Esme.

-podrías decirle que suba quiero irme lo antes posible- soltándolo de mi agarre.

-Claro bella, por favor cuídate y trata de no meterte en problemas- dándome un último abrazo.

Esme llego momentos después, ella era mi segunda madre, las quería.

-mi bella estas bien cariño?-

-sí, es solo que tengo que irme tengo que aclarar mis pensamiento, regresare pronto, dile a Alice que no me moleste.

-está bien cariño no te preocupes por Alice, quemare tarjetas si es necesario-dijo haciéndome reír, será mejor que te vayas ella y Jasper salieron a cazar.

-adiós…-Salí corriendo de la casa.

Estuve vagando por Canadá durante 2 días alimentándome de osos, alces, pumas entre otros animales que se cruzaban por mi camino. Hasta que llegue a Georgia hay me encontré con una pareja de nuestra especie y eran vegetaríamos al igual que yo, Rosalie o como le gustaba que le llamara rose, me ayudo con mis pensamientos, el día que me encontró en el bosque, yo solo empecé a hablar, necesitaba que alguien que no fuera mi familia me escuchara y ella se convirtió en una buena amiga, aunque su forma de ser me sorprendía, pues cuando le dije de él, me dijo

-porque no lo mataste, yo que tu, lo aria sufrir hasta que el pidiera piedad-en parte me hiso sentir un estremecimiento, pero cuando termine de contarle todo ella me dijo que darle una paliza era lo que necesitaba para desahogarme, ella comprendía, porque ella paso por algo parecido pero ella lo había matado, pues ella ya había encontrado a su alma gemela, que por cierto era demasiado aniñado, al mirarlos notaba el amor que se tenían a pesar de ser 2 personalidades completamente diferentes, con ellos pase 3 días y no quería irme, por lo que les propuse que se vinieran conmigo, sin dudar Emmet acepto rápidamente, y rose solo se limito a decir

- que día nos vamos?-inmediatamente emmet y yo empezamos a saltar, extrañaba a la duende, ella y rose se llevarían muy bien, con ello emprendimos el viaje hacia mi hogar, cuando llegamos, no esperaba que él estuviera con ellos, con mi familia.

**Ya sé, ya sé! Lo siento por tardar tanto pero mi inspiración tiene grandes lagunas perdónenme chicas, pero bueno tratare de ir adelantando los cap. en la computadora y así nomas subirlos si? Bueno de nuevo perdón por las faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena con eso. XD**

**Y que más les digo… bahh me voy. Saludos a todos! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya sé, ya sé, tardo mucho ¡lo siento! Soy más una lectora que una escritora jejeje n.n'. Pero bueno solo paso rápido dejándoles este capítulo. Sí les gusta dejen un RR xD naa lean yo fui también lectora fantasma en 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 ahahah xD un saludo! Los personajes le pretensen a ****Stephenie**** Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y bueno unos que saldrán serán míos :B**

**Y si sin más que decir que gracias por leer, aquí les dejo el capitulo 5**

Estábamos llegando a la casa, todos estaban afuera, pero quien me sorprendió que estaba ahí era él, Edward, aun tenia las ganas de matarlo, no pude evitar gritar hacia su persona.

-tu, que haces aquí como si nada eh?, acaso también quieres arrebatarme de nuevo a mi familia- mientras me iba acercando poco a poco a él, pero un brazo me detuvo.

-tranquila recuerda lo que platicamos-dijo rose tomándome del hombro hasta quedar frente a ella.

Yo solo asentí y camine junto a ella más al rato me ocuparía yo de él, pero ahora tenía que presentar a los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

-hola familia

-hola bella, es bueno verte de nuevo- hablando Jasper, en cuanto a la duende y Esme me abrazaron, cuando me soltaron Carlisle me abrazo y me dijo que me esperaba en su despacho, yo solo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza, en cuanto a Jasper, él solo me dio una mirada triste pobre de mi Jasper, el igual que Carlisle sabían todo lo que un día me atormento.

–Familia quiero presentarles a Emmet y a Rosalie, ellos me dieron hospedaje mientras estuve fuera, Rosalie me ayudo mucho, y espero que los acepten en la familia, así como yo los considero de la mía- dije mientras veía el rostro de mi familia.

–como puedes dudar de eso Isabella, sabes que yo estoy encantada de tener más personas en mi casa y en mi familia. Bienvenidos, rose, emmet, yo soy Esme Cullen la madre de Isabella–Dándoles un cálido abrazo a cada uno de ellos. En cuanto a Alice parecía que iba a reventar de emoción, prácticamente se aventó contra rose, y rose gustosa recibió el abrazo de la duende, Emmet al ver tan acción de la duende se abalanzo a ellas dos dándoles un abrazo de oso sofocador, era divertido ver sus caras, más una mirada hiso que apartara mi mirada de ellos, y ver aquellos ojos llenos de… ¿tristeza? Lo mejor era entrar y salir inmediatamente antes de estrujar su cuello con mis manos.

–bueno familia será mejor que entremos, rose y emmet tienen que desempacar y rose quiere un lindo conjunto, Alice ¿te importa si la acompañas tu? Yo… yo… tengo que ir al hospital –Esa es mi escusa perfecta, hace días que no atendía mi empleo apresar de no necesitarlo, era mi distracción de todo esto.

Salí corriendo directo a mi habitación y decir nada a nadie, tome mis cosas y me fui al hospital. En este algunos se mostraron preocupados, al parecer Carlisle les había dicho que estaba enferma. No sé qué haría sin Carlisle en mi vida.

Mi turno duraría todo el día y agradecía eso, no quería llegaría casa aun, tal vez iría al risco a pensar un rato y volvería de nuevo al hospital. Y aprovechando que estaba en el hospital aun ira a ver a uno de mis pacientes consentidos, esperaba que él estuviera en buen estado. Al entrar a su habitación no había nadie y estaba leyendo un libro que le traje hace 1 mes, Jake me recordaba a mí, era un total come libros.

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?- viendo como él levanto su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-¡Bella! Estoy muy bien no me ha dado temperatura en esta semana, pero extrañe a mi enfermera personal- después de todo seguía siendo un pequeño pillo.

-perdón Jake estuve enferma, no te enteraste?-

-sí, lo dijo mi papá, vino a visitarme hace 2 días- dijo sonriendo tristemente, pobre de Jake deseaba ayudarlo pero Carlisle no me lo permitía.

-¿y que te dijo tu papa Jake?-dándole ánimos para que me dijera algo.

-bella –dijo mientras su voz se quebraba- me dijo que no volvería a este hospital, que estaba arto de tener que ir de hospital en hospital, me llevara a casa y me dejara morir, ¡bella!, yo no quiero morir, ¡no quiero!- estaba atónita como un hombre le decía eso a su hijo, que poco aguanto el hombre, más esto era mi boleto perfecto, yo misma me encargaría de cuidar de Jake, era un niño que merecía vivir, disfrutar, jugar, que poco fe la de su padre.

-Tranquilo mi niño, yo te cuidare, si tengo que pelear con tu padre por ti, lo hare, mereces vivir, mi niño animo me tienes a mi- si fuera posible mi corazón se hubiera roto de ser humana, la carita triste de Jake, hacia que mi odio aumentará si viera a el vampiro loco oh al padre de Jake, los despescuezaría y los quemaría a los 2. Tenía que controlarme estaba en el hospital y Jake estaba sobre mi regazo, creo que el ir al risco no será posible, iré a hablar con Billy Black.

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba intranquilo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella con el hecho que yo seguía estando aquí con su familia, en su territorio, pero algo de atraía de ella, era como un imán, pero ella estaba haciendo de todo para alejarse, en parte la comprendía yo quería que esa niña que la deje sin padres tuviera una vida normal, pero mira ahora con lo que me encuentro, con una vampiresa totalmente enojada y predispuesta a arrancar cabezas, aun no podía localizar a Tania tenía que darme una explicación y esta ''familia'' de vampiros no dejaban irme, a pesar de que Tania y yo fuimos pareja un buen tiempo de mi vida, no significaba que la amaba, le agradecía que ella estuviera en mis momentos de rebeldía ella me ayudaba a cazar humanos a pesar que ella tomaba sangre de animales, en verdad yo era un mostro, le debía una disculpa a Tania, tenía que salir de este lugar y encontrarla. Lo mejor era escabullirme e irme de este lugar, después de todo Isabella no quería verme y dudo que se apareciera en su casa; 3 días y ella no salía de su querido hospital, lo menos que podría hacer era dejarle una carta, pidiéndole disculpas.

-yo diría que mejor te quedaras eh visto como mi bells va por ti- aunque sea imposible tenía que salir de aquí, esa pequeña vidente de nombre Alice, me sacaba un poco de quisimos con sus dichosas visiones.

-no me importa, yo necesito irme alguien espera por mi- diciendo parte de la verdad pues yo estaba yendo de regreso con Tania y el clan que la adopto en Alaska.

-después de todo no podemos hacer nada para detenerte ¿verdad?-respondió la pequeña duende con mirada triste, definitivamente era una manipuladora.

-estas en lo correcto, si ella quiere hablar que me busque no pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo- levantándome listo para partir.

-podrías, esperar a que llegue Carlisle, el sabe todo y necesita decirte algo, ¿sí?- dudaba de esto, pero no perdía nada después de todo el era el jefe del clan.

-está bien pero si intentan retenerme no me rectare de atacar- dije con voz fría y cortante.

-no te preocupes, nadie quiere que te quedes realmente, todo lo hacemos por ella, y estos días sin ella… la extrañamos- valla en verdad parecen familia, en parte les tenia envida, aun recuerdo la muerte de mi madre, era muy doloroso ver este tipo de ambiente, necesito irme ¡ya!

Alice se limito de decirme algo mas y corrió escaleras abajo, solo me eh convertido en un estorbo, era lo mejor, apresar de quiero hablar con ella, aquella corriente… no, ella… ella no… agh! Espero que llegue pronto Carlisle ya no quiero estar aquí Tania me espera, aunque sonara como una patética escusa, tenía que irme.

**Bella Pov.**

Sentada al lado del pequeño Jake todo se me olvidaba, estos días el había captado toda mi atención, en verdad era un niño muy dulce y sensible, estaba pensando seriamente en adoptarlo, había hablado con su padre.

Flash back

Era mi tiempo libre y tenía que hablar con el padre de Jake, busque su dirección en el computador, ¡bingo! La encontré. Camino a la pequeña casa, llegue rápidamente y toque la puerta como cualquier humano. Billy Black abrió la puerta, él al instante me reconoció.

-que hace aquí señorita Cullen?-

-buenas noches señor Black, lamento venir a molestarlo tan tarde, pero no puede evitar escuchar de boca de Jacob que usted piensa retirarlo del hospital-con un tono de voz calmado.

-si así es-dijo interrumpiéndome

-señor Jake esta aun muy delicado y no es recomendable que lo saque del hospital-

-a mi no me importa lo que usted piense, el mi hijo y hago de él lo que se me dé la gana me oyó no se meta- vaya el viejo sí que era testarudo

-¿acaso, no tiene fe en que el niño se recupere?¿no le importa si muere?-pregunte incrédula

-¡no! Sera mejor que se muera igual que su madre así no tendría que andar cargando con nadie-pobre de Jake no quiero imaginar lo que él le ha dicho, cuando estaban solos.

-usted no aprecia a ese niño, y por lo que veo solo es un estorbo para usted, sí le digo que quiero adoptarlo, ¿me firmara el acta?, le juro que no volverá saber de él ni de mi.-

-jajaja… ¿está segura que quiere cargar con él?, yo creo que se hartara y me lo volverá aventar a mí, pues no prefiero que se muera así me quito de usted y de él- juro que estaba por matarlo como podría decir algo así de su propio hijo.

-le aseguro que no sabrá de él ni de mí, yo lo aprecio mucho y su usted no está dispuesto a alargar la vida de su propio hijo, no me importa, quiero que se venga conmigo, y si usted no me firma el acta de adopción, lo demandare por maltrato infantil, Jake puede justificar perfectamente frente a un jurado y tengo evidencia sobre esto-sacando la grabadora que traía en mi espalda, su cara no tenia precio oh me daba la adopción, oh se iba a la cárcel.

-¿sabe qué?, usted es una maldita perra, y yo ando falto de dinero, tal vez eso pueda resolver el problema.- pero que descaro el de este hombre, tenía que calmarme, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por el pequeño Jake.

-¿cuánto quiere?-

-emm… eh escuchado que su familia es muy rica tal vez ¿100 mil?-dijo rascándose levemente la barba.

-le puedo dar hasta 200mil si quiere, pero tendrá que firmarme los papeles primero.-

-de acuerdo.- dijo haciendo señal de que no le importaba.

Fin flash Back

En ese mismo instante saque los papeles y le di el cheque, por la cantidad que pedía, en cuanto firmo los papeles, salí corriendo, ahora tenía que preparar las cosas y decirle a mi familia sobre mi decisión. Solo esperaba que el tal Edward no estuviera en mi casa, después arreglaría este problema sin arrancar cabezas.

**Tada! Jajaja es bien no sabía ni como terminarlo y esto salió n.n' espero que les guste y si tengo por hay un error de ortografía perdón! Les dije al principio soy mejor lectora que escritora no se enojen!, bueno pues no tengo más que decir que gracias por leer, aunque me harán muy feliz si me dejan un RR, ¡los ánimos son excelentes para escribir! (: Sin más… bye**

**By... ElizabethCullen (alias Iza) ****고마워**


End file.
